The Impossible Love of the Little Dragon
by Zhao Yun of Chang San
Summary: Well this is my first fanfiction.Is about a love between the daughter of Wen Chou and the little Dragon and you people decide if i continue the story or abandon my story I finally made the second chapter
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't one any of Dynasty Warrior character. I only own my story and my Cao Lin

Well this is my first fanfiction and my first language is Spanish so I know the basic and you will see some errors ok so please go easy on me in the reviews ok thanks.

The Impossible Love of the little Dragon

It was a normal day the sun was shining like the gold, the people of the beautiful city were all happy the children were running the street of Bei Ping the market was full of old merchant selling their stuff someone were selling false items catching the people of fools and the bar was empty only like seven guys were there drunk and even sleeping. Only two were awake and not drunk one was an old man and other was a young man. The old man was a little confuse why the young man was depressed, sad so he decide to go to his side to ask him why he was so down.

Old man: hey young man why are you so depressed?

Young man: "sigh" well is for the battle.

Old man: oh the battle of Jieqiao between Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan.

Young man: yea I don't know who I should support.

Old man: well Gongsun Zan he is fighting for what is right and Yuan Shao is only fighting for his stupid ambition, his name and his pride I you should go and join Gongsun Zan.

Young man: yea you are right thanks Old man for your kind help.

Old man: (smile) your welcome but were are you going and if I may know what is your name young man?

Young man: my name is Zhao Yun (style name Zilong) and I'm going to the battlefield.

Old man: jaja well good luck young man and that the heavens protect you.

Then Zhao Yun walking out of the bar raise his head to saw one specific cloud in form of a dragon like rising when he see it was a little surprise of that but now it was not the time to think about sign of the heaven he mount his horse and head to the south gate the same gate that will open his path to his destiny.

In Jieqiao (Gongsun Zan Camp)

Gongsun Zan: DAM! We are losing this battle. Gongsun Zan was furious he can't believe that his great cavalier was almost annihilate his soldier have the morale down Yuan Shao put his infantry in a square formation surrounding there main camp and his archer in front of the river with some infantry in front of them to guard the archers and when Gongsun Zan send his white cavalier to charge Yuan Shao main camp he dinned expect the formation of Yuan Shao but it was to late for the order of retreat the order came to late Yuan Shao order his archer to fire and the incredible white cavalier was almost annihilate.

Yuan Shao Main Camp

Yuan Shao was celebrating his victory over Gongsun Zan with his great generals Wen Chuo, Qu Yi and one of his stupid sons even if it was the first day of the battle he feel like it was the final day and Gongsun Zan was to retire.

Yuan Shao: JAJA! (Laughing) Gongsun Zan is a stupid moron he has sooo much pride in his cavalier that he send his soldier to dead in the first day of the battle JAJA(Laughing again).

Qu Yi: my lord what are your plans for tomorrow?

Yuan Shao: huh? Qu Yi forgets the battle and come to celebrate ok.

Qu Yi: (smile) yea time to PARTY!

The other day Zhao Yun was now in a mountain in Jieqiao when he rise his head he can't believe he saw the same dragon he saw yesterday but now the sun was rising and the dragon was like surrounding the sun. A sign that a dragon was about to rise in the battlefield the same battlefield that was about to see the might of the little dragon. When he sees the battlefield again the armies of the two most powerful Lords of the north were about to clash in a decisive battle to see who was the strongest Lord in the north.

Zhao Yun: "sigh" well here I go. **Hya** he then rode to the battlefield with his spear in the air. Then Gongsun Zan see a strange young general fighting against the soldier of Yuan Shao surprise to see this he order some soldier of his infantry to go and help him to help the young general that was saving his army. Zilong was slashing soldier after soldier but when he saw an enemy general he rode to him to kill him. But when she turns to see who was challenging her he can't believe what his black eyes saw it was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Her dark soft hair, her blue eyes that were like the color of the clouds making her like an innocent girl.

Girl: soo you are challenge me to a duel.

Zhao Yun: (thinking) "…" wow she is beautiful I…I can't believe I'm thinking about this right now Zhao Yun WAKE UP.

Girl: what you are backing down of the challenge or are that you are afraid of a women.

Zhao Yun: huh? He was finally in reality. Sorry I can't believe that Yuan Shao have a general THAT is a girl.

Girl: HEY I'm a women and I have nineteen years.

Zhao Yun: huh? Nineteen then you are a girl well a beautiful girl. (Thinking) WHAT I said that LOUD OH heavens help me.

Girl: (blushes) "…" (Thinking) he said that I'm beautiful girl wait beautiful g-i-r-l. Hey thanks for the beautiful but I'm not here to chat I'm here to fight so come. She readies her long but thin sword to slash Zhao Yun but he parries all the attacks.

Zhao Yun: wow you are pretty fast. They continue to block and attack for some 50 pouts in reality Zhao Yun can win in 10 pouts but he dint want to harm the most incredible and beautiful girl his eyes ever saw but when they are going to clash there weapons Qu Yi stop the duel with his sword he then punch the girl so he can fight Zhao Yun the girl go down to the ground this put in anger a Zilong

Girl: OUCH!!!

Zhao Yun: HEY WHY YOU DO THAT!!! She is one of your army!!

Qu Yi: jaja (laugh) and you think that a stupid girl can do something to win against you I'm Qu Yi one of the best generals and archer in Yuan Shao and this little girl here is nothing more than a object to rise the moral of our men to win this battle jaja (laugh again)

Zhao Yun: WHAT!?! You are going to eat thus word I'm going to teach you how to respect a girl and shut up your laugh suck you sound like a pig. Now Zilong was serious his eyes were in fire with a cold glaze it was like a dragon ready to kill his pray.

Qu Yi: WHY you little… I'm going to kill you right now.

The two generals were running when they clash there weapons a small geyser was create that even the young women was surprise of the power of the general that she clash some 50 pouts and the same enemy general that defend her honor against her father friend and the only thing she can ask is why he do it? But before she can react Qu Yi was down on the floor beat down with a freaky smile and some hole in his stomach.

Zhao Yun: hey are you ok. Giving her a small smile and one of his hand to help her to rise from the floor.

Girl: huh? When she saw Zhao Yun giving her a smile and his hand to help her she was more surprise now but when she holds the hand of Zilong it was like the world was freeze to the both of them. She knew that her heart was racing every second faster her breath want to stop. When they finally were in front of each other the two were to almost kiss when they heard the sound of retreat from Yuan Shao when they were back to reality to the battlefield they were fighting they saw the flag of Liu Bei.

Girl: so lord Liu Bei has come well this goodbye.

Zhao Yun: WAIT! Can I have your name?

Girl: huh sorry my name is Cao Lin and your name young general.

Zhao Yun: well my name is Zhao Yun (style name Zilong)

Cao Lin: then General Zhao Yun I think we may get another chance to see us again in the battlefield.

She then mounts her black horse and rode up to catch the army of Yuan Shao. Zilong saw her riding but fatal news came up. Gongsun Zan was behind Zhao Yun to congratulate one of his saviors and to tell her something important.

Gongsun Zan: well young general thank you from the bottom of my heart you save me and my army, kill one of Yuan Shao best general and some hundreds soldier but why you dint capture the daughter of Wen Chou. The news shocks the young general.

A/N: well this is the end of the story I hope you like it. I know you are asking why Qu Yi punch the daughter of Wen Chuo one of his friends and why Mr. Laugh died with a freaking smile well the name tell you Mr. Laugh and what will happen to this love of Zhao Yun and Cao Lin well you decide if you want a second parte or not well bye oh and please go easy on the reviews.


	2. The decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warrior character. I only own my fic and my Cao Lin

Author: I have been thinking about this for awhile and I decide that Zhao Yun will be serving Yuan Shao and Liu Bei will be the ambitious cruel lord and Wen Chou will be the good friend of Zhao Yun and Cao Lin will get married to Liu Bei. (I hate Yuan Shao but I want to do something different and put Yuan Shao to be some good guy not ego maniac).

The Impossible love of the Little Dragon

Chapter 2: The Decision

What Zhao Yun heard was like the fall of his world, how was possible that the girl who he have just fall in love and save her from Qu Yi is the daughter of Wen Chou one of the most powerful general in the north and one of the most trusted generals of Yuan Shao . He feel all this emotions in one big flash frustrated, disappointed, confuse. The only thing that he did was mounting his horse and turn to the camp of Gongsun Zan were he was going to think all what has happen with the battle, the new women that he feel something special for her and to think of an army to join. So he have for now three options join the man he save, keep searching for a lord that care for the people and don't care about fame or glory or join the army that have the most beautiful women that his eyes have ever seen and that mean be a vassal of one of the most annoy Lord in the whole land. So he decides to go to a forest that he saw in his way to the camp to think this over he knew that in the forest he will be calm to think all he want with out distraction.

Zhao Yun: (thinking) "sigh" what should I do?

He was walking in the forest with his head low trying to figure out what will be his decision and he knew that all his decision will be a hard one. When he stops and raise his head he saw one of the most beautiful places he has ever seen. It was like something mystic, it has like a little lake in the middle the water of the lake were calm the big trees surrounding the place like trying to protect that place a little mist and the sound of some insect it feel so calm in peace a place that you can forget all your problems a place were every body want to live in a quite place. Zhao Yun was so calm in peace a peace that only a warrior can find in dead. Then Zilong see a shadow a shadow that was moving to face him.

Zhao Yun: huh? Who are you? What you want with me? Don't approach me or I will cut you down.

Shadow: young general I meant no harm to you. I only trying to help you in the decision that you are going to make.

Zhao Yun: my decision? What are you talking about? Who are you?

Shadow: (chuckle) please forgive me but I can't give you my name.

Zhao Yun: ok you can't give me your name. but who are you? What are you doing here? Zilong not so sure to trust this man so he decides to follow and to hear what this person have to said.

Shadow: young man before I tell you what I most tell you I will answer your question. First I'm what we said a sage what ever you want to call me, second what I want from you is to help you to follow your great destiny and third what I'm doing here is to give you some advices to help you. Now are you going to listen or not?

Zhao Yun: ok I will hear you.

Shadow: first of all you decide to help Gongsun Zan to win against the ambitions of Yuan Shao, second you meet this young girl that his the daughter of Wen Chou one of the most powerful general in the north and one of the most trusted general of Yuan Shao or keep searching for a good lord. First tell me your decision.

Zhao Yun: well if I choice to fight with Gongsun Zan I will going to fight against Yuan Shao and Cao Lin but if I join the man that that have the girl I love then I will be like a monster to fight for a pride self idiot lord or search for a perfect lord that have all that I want from a lord.

Shadow: (with a smile) I knew that will be your answer if your are going to choice one then think three times more and the choice will be more easy.

Zhao Yun: three times? You mean that I think what will happen if I make that choice.

Shadow: right. I you stay in this place the night to think about that decision.

Zhao Yun: in this place. One more thing what is this place?

Shadow: this place is a resting place for only thus warrior that need to think a place were your soul is in peace a peace that can only be find when you are dead but don't worry your not dead.

Zhao Yun: wow but this place will be here if I want to come back?

Shadow: well that depends in your decision that you are going to make.

Zhao Yun: "sigh" why my destiny need to brought me here.

Shadow: oh destiny? DON'T believe in destiny because that thing doesn't exist.

Zhao Yun: don't exist why would you say that?

Shadow: because is your decision that will guide your path not the heavens or the destiny. Only your decisions will be the ones that will open your future.

Zhao Yun: so you are telling me that I only think about my decision that will be the only ones that will open my path to the future.

Shadow: yes and believe in the law of karma.

Zhao Yun: the law of karma? What is that?

Shadow: karma is let us say that if you do something terrible then one day that will happen to you but with more force to you. You understand?

Zhao Yun: I think is like if I kill a whole village that would be happening to me.

Shadow: yes but it not require do be the same that you did. It can be a terrible disease or what the law wants for you to pay that crime BUT it have a good thing if you do things good then you will receive good things.

Zhao Yun: now I get it thank you for all this advice you gave me I will take them to my hearth and remember them all the time.

Shadow: well this is my time to go but I will be watching you to see what will be the choice you will chose farewell my young dragon of Chang San. And with that the mysterious shadow disappear in the mist leaving alone in this magic place the little dragon to think about his decision but he heard the voice of the old man tell him this.

_Shadow: Yuan Shao has a soft side and can only be awaken not with power only with the love and the loyalty of a person with great virtue. _Then the voice disappears.

Zhao Yun was surprise to heard that Yuan Shao can change his attitude that was hard to believe how can Yuan Shao can change he was one of the most pride, crazy and ego maniac Lord the land ever have. Now he was confused but he decides to sit and think about all that happen and his conversation he has with the old man.

Zhao Yun: "Sigh" well I think is time for me to chose my decision that will change my life forever. He then walks to a nearby tree to sit and to think about his decision.

He fall then to a deep sleep when he wakes up he feel like a new person and the heavy thoughts that he has yesterday night was all gone so he decide is time to go to the camp of Gongsun Zan and tell him his decision. In the camp he sees that all the soldier are preparing to depart to the city he then see a young soldier were is lord Gongsun Zan then the young soldier tell him that he is in the main tent.

Zhao Yun: excuse me soldier but can you tell me were is Lord Gongsun Zan?

Young Soldier: huh oh he is in the main tent with Lord Liu Bei and Guan Jing.

Zhao Yun: thank you now excuses me I will let you finish your work.

Then Zilong bow his head in thanks for the information and walk to the main tent were it was Gongsun Zan. Walking to the main tent he seen two generals one with a long beard and the other with A LOT of muscles but the long beard general stop Zhao Yun to ask him were he was.

Long Beard General: hey young men were you go last night we were waiting for you to tell us about you but you never came.

Zhao Yun: sorry but I was so confuse that I need to think all my problems and need to be alone.

Long Beard General: well don't worry about that and by the way my name is Guan Yu (style name Yunchang) and this right here is my brother Zhang Fei (style name Yìdé). Nice to meet you master ---.

Zhao Yun: oh my name is Zhao Yun (style name Zilong) it was nice to meet to you master Guan Yun and master Zhang Fei. He bows to them and resume his way to the main tent.

Guan Yu: (rubbing his beard)… um.

Zhang Fei: huh? What wrong brother something wrong about the young man?

Guan Yu: no is nothing wrong but it seen that he has been blessed by the heavens and that he is here to do something important I feel that he can be a great ally and great friend but the enemy I don't like to be in that position.

Zhang Fei: huh (thinking about the wine his was going to drink when they get to Ping Yuan) forget about that he only defeat Qu Yi with luck he is a weakling come I want to drink and drink.

Guan Yu: "sigh" you will never change forgetter come we need to prepare the soldier and go to Ping Yuan.

Finally Zhao Yun was in the main tent when he enter he sees Gongsun Zan with Liu Bei talking so he decide to wait for then to stop but when he turn to exit the tent Gongsun Zan turn his head and see Zhao Yun leaving the tent.

Gongsun Zan: hey stop there!

Zhao Yun: huh please continue your conversation I will be back in five minutes.

Liu Bei: oh no come I was going now. Master Gongsun Zan I will go now to Ping Yuan to prepare for the joint attack on Yuan Shao nice to meet you young man my name is Liu Bei (style name Xuándé).

Zhao Yun: my name is Zhao Yun (style name Zilong) nice to meet you to Lord Liu Bei. He bow to Liu Bei and turn to Gongsun Zan.

Liu Bei: well is my time to said good bye master Zhao Yun Lord Gongsun Zan (he bow and left the tent).

Now the only ones in the tent are Gongsun Zan and Zhao Yun.

Gongsun Zan: well were to begin I think for saying thank you for saving me yesterday from that bastard. The only thing Zhao Yun did was lower his head

Zhao Yun: "…"

Gongsun Zan: so why you decide to fight for me, to save me?

Zhao Yun: I… I don't know it was that you were fighting for justice to destroy the ambitions of Yuan Shao that I decide to help you but… He didn't know what to said

Gongsun Zan: so you save me because I was fighting for justice (smile) to tell the truth I was fighting to kill him to become the most powerful Lord in the north to feel the joy of my enemy blood in my hand and to serve Lord Liu Bei and dethrone the Han emperor now tell me in your point of view that is justice.

Zhao Yun: NO! That is not justice (Now he was surprise for the revelation of Gongsun Zan)

Gongsun Zan: (laughing) no is not justice is ambitions if you don't have ambition you will never get far in this world of war.

Zhao Yun: maybe what you said is true but--- then Gongsun Zan interrupt the young general.

Gongsun Zan: tell me NOW (with a serious face) will you join me and let me your great strength and have all the thing you want or get the hell out of my camp before I kill you.

Zhao Yun: (with a sad face) I was wrong about you and lord Liu Bei. Then I will go to another lord that is truly virtue and stop you and Liu Bei from your barbaric ambitions farewell lord Gongsun Zan with this ambitions you get a far more tragic end than Dong Zhou. Zilong walk away of the tent leaving a furious Gongsun Zan.

Gongsun Zan: GUARD!

Soldier: (he bow) yes my lord.

Zhao Yun mounted his horse and ride to capital city of the north Ye that was in the hands of Yuan Shao. He decide to stop in a village that was in the path to Ye and rest so he need to pass for the mountain a mountain that was famous for his attack of bandits.

Strong Guy: huh so you want me to kill this guy that will be heading to the mountain?

Mystery Guy: yes and with this kind of gold you will be leaving a rich life for a long time.

Strong Guy: (laughing) well this be my lucky day. Ok I accept the mission rest assure that he will be dead in ten minutes. Now if you excuse me soldier I got a pray to kill.

Soldier: I'm not a soldier I'm a General. Well farewell yellow suck

Strong Guy: grrr (to himself) if I see you I'm going to kill you.

In the mountain

Zhao Yun: finally I'm here I just need to pass this mountain and I will be in Ye. He then begins to gallop but he sees a man standing in the middle blocking his pass.

Author: well I will stop here and who is this man and Zhao Yun has finally make his decision but it will be reveal in the next chapter well I think I make a better chapter than the first one review please.


End file.
